Horror?
by jofiane
Summary: Karena tingkah tidak biasa Eunhyuk ... ? cast: Eunhyuk, Shindong, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, OOC, slight KyuMin, slight shounen-ai, drabble fanfic perdana, kurang menggigit


Horror?

Super Junior Fanfiction (+ KyuMin)

By Jofiane

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Shin Donghee, Lee Hyukjae

Genre: family, friendship, a little bit shounen-ai

Warning: a little Shounen-ai, typos, OOC, bahasa panggilan & bahasa Korea yang ngga benar, tak sesuai EYD & penulisan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak benar, alur terlalu cepat, cerita yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di hati pembacanya

Sekali lg, cast yg ada d ff ini Out of Character

Malam yang tenang. Tak ada yang spesial dari hari itu. Kecuali satu hal, Eunhyuk yang tidak biasa

Saat itu, Sungmin, Shindong, Eunhyuk berada di 'ruang keluarga' dorm Super Junior. Sungmin membuka menutup handphonenya -menunggu kabar dari Kyuhyun sebelum Kyu naik pesawat dari Jepang menuju Korea-, Shindong menuliskan beberapa ide untuk SuShow mereka yang selanjutnya, dan Eunhyuk, mukanya terlihat ragu-ragu dan sedikit gelisah.

Melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk yang agak aneh itu, Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman, "Wae, Hyukkie?"

"Ah, itu..." Eunhyuk menghela napasnya sebentar, terlihat ragu-ragu, tetapi akhirnya melanjutkan, "Mau nonton film horror sama aku, please?" dengan puppy eyes ala Sungmin

"Tumben film horror, bukan yadong, hahaha. Nggak mau ah, Hyukkie" tolak Shindong halus.

Muka Eunhyuk langsung berubah kecewa. "Ming?"

"A..aahh.. Mian Hyukkie, aku nggak suka dan nggak bisa nonton film horror"

"Ayolahhh Miinngg~ Kata temanku film ini bagus banget, penasaran, tapi aku juga takut.. Kalau nonton berdua," Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shindong yang asik sendiri, "atau bertiga, kan nggak akan terlalu takut lagi," ujarnya

Melihat raut muka Eunhyuk, Sungmin merasa 'kasian', " Ya sudah deh, aku nonton."

Daripada berdua, lebih baik bertiga. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk sebelumnya muncul di dalam otak Sungmin, "Shindong-ah"

"Heum?"

" Temani kami nonton, ya?" ucap Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bersamaan, dengan puppy eyes dan aegyo yang tak tertahankan, membuat seorang Shindong tak sanggup menolak

"A.. Ah.. Arraseo"

Mendengar itu, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk cekikikan bersama

"Jaa..." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan DVD film horror itu dari dalam tas kuningnya, lalu memasukkan DVD tersebut ke dalam DVD player yang tersedia di ruangan itu

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong saling memeluk di kursi sofa yang di tengah dan yang paling besar. Ada bantal menutupi muka Eunhyuk. Ada boneka bunny pink besar di depan muka Sungmin. Shindong ikut-ikut menyembunyikan kepalanya di belakang boneka bunny Sungmin

"AAAAAA!" teriakan itu diteriakkan silih berganti oleh Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong, membuat orang lain yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya akan mengira kalau terjadi sesuatu pada diri merek,a, padahal itu hanya disebabkan oleh film horror yang kata Eunhyuk 'bagus'

"THE END"

Helaan napas yang keras terdengar ke seluruh penjuru 'ruang keluarga' tersebut

"Hah, itu benar-benar, hoh" muka Sungmin benar-benar pucat, tak lupa ada juga tetes-tetes keringat di seluruh badannya. Begitu pula Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Badan mereka gemetaran

"Hyukkie.. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah lagi nonton film horror. Brrr" Shindong memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Entah aku bisa tidur apa tidak nanti. Hyukkie, temani aku tidur ya? Kalau Minnie biar saja dia tidur sendiri, nanti kan Kyuhyun balik dari Jepang" ternyata Shindong masih ingat.

"Aku lupa! Kyu!" Sungmin pun memeriksa handphonenya, "Kenapa Kyuhyun belum menghubungiku?" dengan mulut cemberut

"Kami tidur dulu Min~" kata Shindong sembari mencubit pipi Sungmin yang menggelembung sempurna dengan tangan dingin dan sedikit gemetaran setelah menonton film horror yang tadi. "Yuk Hyuk.," Shindong melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidurnya, "Haaah.. Gimana nanti bisa tidur" katanya lagi pada diri sendiri sambil mengusap-usap muka pucatnya

"Bye Min. Tidur yang nyenyak," Eunhyuk nyengir dan melambaikan tangannya asal-asalan, menyusul ke kamar Shindong

Sungmin menghela napasnya, sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling, sebagai antisipasi kalau saja ada makhluk berwajah seram menyerangnya

"Aaakkhh! Jangan sakiti akuu! Jangan, jangaan! Kyu! Tolong!Help!"

"Hyung! Minnie hyung! Gwenchanayo? Hyung!" Kyuhyun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sungmin dengan keras, mencoba membangunkan Sungmin

Karena teriakan Kyuhyun yang sungguh sangat keras, Sungmin terbangun, sadar, dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping kasur mereka

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut

Sungmin mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tadi Hyukkie mengajak Shindong dan aku menonton film horror yang benar-benar menyeramkan" Sungmin menutup matanya, lalu telinganya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berusaha melupakan film yang mengerikan itu

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dalam pelukan mereka, "Hanya film, hyung"

"Tapi tetap saja menyeramkan"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, membalas pernyataan Sungmin dengan senyuman, berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian, lalu melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di badannya dengan kaos biru muda dan celana pendek putih yang diambilnya dari lemari itu, sama seperti pakaian yang dipakai oleh Sungmin sekarang

"Nggak mandi, Kyu?"

"Ah, nanti saja, sekarang aku mau tidur sama Minnie hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum kalem, berjalan kembali ke kasur mereka. Seketika muka Kyuhyun berubah

"Ah hyung, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan tidur memakai headset" omel Kyuhyun sambil melepas headset dari telinga Sungmin, "Otak hyung terus-terusan bekerja karena musik itu masuk dan diproses oleh otak" lanjutnya seraya menaruh headset beserta ipodnya di meja samping tempat tidur

Sebelum naik ke atas kasur, Kyuhyun mengomel lagi, "Lampu juga jangan lupa dimatikan. Kelopak mata kita ini transparan, cahaya masuk ke dalam otak, sama saja bukan istirahat namanya," Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan mulut yang dimajukan

"Mian, lupa Kyu, hehehe.. Kalau gelap, nanti kalau ada makhluk berwajah seram gimana?" bulu di tangan, kaki, dan belakang leher Sungmin berdiri saat dia mengatakan itu

"Tak ada, hyung, tak ada," Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamar mereka, membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget karena itu sungguh tiba-tiba

Sungmin cepat-cepat tidur dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Kyuhyun mengagetkannya lagi dengan memeluknya dari belakang

Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun

"Hyung, kalau takut, peluk aku lebih erat lagi"

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Jalja.."

"Ne.. Jaja"

\(^O^)/

The End

Bgmn? RCL ya :D Comment, masukan, kritik (no bash) sangat ditunggu

Nb: Yang biasa tidur sambil mendengarkan musik/keadaan lampu nyala, mulai sekarang dimatikan ya? :) Fakta yang di atas itu aku baca beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi agak-agak lupa wkwkwk... Silahkan dicheck, tolong beritahu aku kalau ada kesalahan...

Mungkin juga aku akan buat sequel dari fic ini, cuma masih belum ada keberanian untuk buat fanfic yg horror beneran XD


End file.
